


right where I want you

by Lulannie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Corrin has love goggles, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Necrophilia, Parenthood, Rhajat is unstable in every way, what even is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulannie/pseuds/Lulannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 tiny paragraphs on the lovely little mess that Corrin and Rhajat have made of their life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right where I want you

**Author's Note:**

> pls blame the english localisation and my awful imagination for making Rhajat twisted

**loneliness**  
She couldn't resist the temptation to get closer. She crouched by the door, pressing her forehead to the thick wood, and imagined she could hear her. Imagined she could hear the sleeping sighs of the girl who saved more lives of hers than she ever deserved.

**zest**  
Naturally, ever-observant Jakob took note of her attempt to combine the tang of lemon with her already abysmal tea. He was less than thrilled when he learnt who exactly she was trying to woo with this new concoction.

**content**  
Asugi was positive: Corrin was the only person in Hoshido, Nohr, Valla or otherwise who could ever find pleasure in staring dreamily into space occupied by a chorus of manic giggles.

**inspiration**  
Oboro squinted through her handmade viewfinder (quite literally handmade, two sets of a thumb and index finger in an L shape, combined into a rectangle), rambling eagerly to herself under her breath.  
"Perfect! Such an immaculate blend of pale and powerful shades beside a cloying, deep magenta… no, not magenta, something darker."   
The aformentioned colours remained unaware of their audience, continuing their amble round the castle grounds.  
"Now, with a touch more red, this will be just right for Saizo, no matter what that dismal ninja says…"

**adoration**  
More often than not, Corrin didn't know what came over her. Her fingers would twitch and her eyes droop and she became wholly aware of a poigniant, irrestistable _wanting_.  
Had she ever cared enough to successfully study a tome or two, she might have recognized the particular sensation of being under a dark magician's control.

**rebirth**  
Once, Corrin moaned, "Tharja" during sex. Neither girl noticed.

**revenge**  
Rhajat volunteers for her fourth mop-up operation this month. She keeps to the edges of the enemy forces, picking off vulnerable units far from her allies' sight. "Picking off" being a diluted term to maintain the innocence of any audience - she returns to her room bloody, unsatiated.

**pity**  
Rhajat stretched her leg so it was just a little further into Corrin's line of sight. Her wife was hunched over on their bed, glowering into one of Rhajat's tomes at all the words which refused to make any kind of sense to the princess. Rhajat herself was entirely uninterested in the book, having devoured it cover to cover on multiple occasions, but was more fixated on her endeavor to garner a glimpse of sympathy for the curved wound she'd acquired in the day's conflict.  
Unsuccessful in her subtlety, she took to prodding the other woman's thigh with her toes.

**bitter silence**  
There had been a spat. Their allies now found themselves in the middle of a cold war in the mess hall, fidgeting uncomfortably as if to dodge bullets fuelled by an icy glare, which rebounded and shot sideways in collision with a flaming wall of defiance.

**birth**  
Nothing about Rhajat was built for motherhood; when her sharp nails nicked her son's soft cheek she dropped him back into his cot. She resumed a bad habit from her childhood, rocking herself in a dark corner, and waiting for Corrin to come to her.

**shining**   
Once, Corrin happened upon her wife dancing giddily with their son, his curious feet slapping against the cool tiles of the kitchen floor. She stood by the doorway for a while.

**bliss**  
Corrin was quite aware that her wife was not perfect, despite this, she was certain that Rhajat carefully sounding out words to Kana (she pointed to a picture of a cow, "C-aaa-ooow", then to a diagram from one of her tomes, "Ho-mo-saa-ii-d") as they sat on their bedroom floor was the most flawless image the world would ever witness.  
Although Rhajat was still afraid to touch him - her thin fingers twitched ever-so-slightly when he grabbed her in delight - Corrin was sure that all good things came in time.

**thrilled**  
She threw herself down on the floor in front of Kana, raking feverish, shaking fingers through his singed tufts of hair. Panicked hands gripped his ears as his head was pulled to and fro for a thorough inspection. No real damage found, a mother's choked sob of relief.

**separation**  
Corrin did not attend her own funeral. She sat, wrapped in rapidly thinning arms, as her lifeless mouth was kissed until the grey skin split.  
She did not bleed.

**disgust**  
Kana got on very well with his large family, as they did with him. It's for this reason that nobody was surprised when he moved into Camilla's home after his mother's death.  
On the single occasion in which Rhajat tried to visit, Camilla sent her away - she no longer had any obligation to tolerate the manipulative witch.  
It's believed that the widow died just days after, her body never found.


End file.
